A Means of Understanding
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: What does it mean to understand something, anything really? What if you're supposed to understand multiple things, maybe multiple realities? But how are you to do that, when you can never remember the last one? Tumblr Prompts based. Thanks Tumblr! Rated T to be safe. Please Review. A rewrite of chapter #3 is up!
1. Cosmos - Prompt 25

_**(A/N: Hello everyone! I'm at it again. A new story based on a collection of prompts! Thanks to Tumblr for these specific ones! Please enjoy, and as always, please review! Reviews make me smile. ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

 **Cosmos** \- 736 Words - Prompt #25

"You have done well Usagi." Replied Cosmos

She stood with Usagi, floating amongst the clouds.

"I must tell you however, that you shall all be reborn. But, there has been a...change." Cosmos replied, unable to form her words in the way she wanted.

"You mean there's been a mistake? With what?"

"No...it was not a mistake. For in this lifetime, things played out how they should have."

Usagi looked at Cosmos confused. "Even with Mamoru and Seiya...all of that?"

"Yes. Things progressed exactly how they should have, especially with you saving me. But for the next lifetime, a different opportunity shall arise. You may not notice it at first."

"What's happening? Is everyone going to be okay? What about Crystal Tokyo? Wait, wait, this lifetime? Reborn? Cosmos, what is happenin!g? Why? What did we-What did _**I**_ do wrong for us to start all over again?" Cosmos did not miss the panic in her voice, nor her taking sole responsibility for her team.

"You have done nothing wrong Usagi. _Nothing._ I can assure you of that."

"Then why are we starting over?" Usagi's eyes filled with tears, but she was much more mature than when she started out and refused to let them fall. She didn't quite believe Cosmos.

"I cannot tell you that. You know that. Now, as I was saying, a new opportunity will present itself that you won't see right away. But when you do, I'd like you to take it."

"What will happen then?"

"You will go through that life however it is supposed to go."

"What of Crystal Tokyo?"

"Usagi, there will come a time where will you have much doubt about everything, especially yourself. While that is nothing new for you, it is really important you trust yourself; that you trust your heart."

"What will happen if I don't? What will happen if I make a mistake or I let my doubts win?"

"All I can say is that Crystal Tokyo will not nearly be as bright…"

Usagi swallowed hard, a large lump having formed in her throat. To her that implicated total destruction; obliteration of Crystal Tokyo. She shook her head, her eyes still wide.

"Usagi, you just saved me. Don't you dare think you are incapable of following your heart. Yes, your doubts are very powerful, but your heart is even stronger."

"I can't. Please don't make us start over. We're all dead anyway. Why do we have to go back?"

"Sweet Usagi. Please don't worry. You will be alright."

"Wait, if we're starting over, will we remember anything?"

"I can say that you and the inner scouts will be around 16 years old, and there will be a slight alternate: The Inner and Outer Scouts will be united from the beginning, including Saturn. Additionally...Haruka is your older sister. You and the scouts will know that. However, the starlights will not appear."

Usagi felt herself beginning to have a small panic attack. This wasn't happening. Her friends, every single one of them: new, old, loyal to a fault...They all just perished right in front of her.

What was the point of any of this if she was going to have to watch them all die in front of her again?

What was the point when she couldn't save them?

Why couldn't they all just be done and live in eternal peace?

"How will I know what to do?"

"Trust your heart. That's all I can tell you."

"What if it leads me wrong?"

"Has it ever lead you wrong before?"

"I'm beginning to think so…" Usagi muttered more to herself than Cosmos.

"But what about you?" Usagi said after a moment of silence between the two.

"Me? Honey don't worry about me. I won't be apart of this."

"Why not?"

"This won't involve me. I'll be watching. I'll always be watching, with your mother."

"I'll miss you." Usagi finally let her tears fall, as she launched herself into Cosmos awaiting arms in a crushing hug.

"Close your eyes."

"I'll miss you." Usagi repeated, as she did as she was instructed and felt Cosmos place a kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet Usagi…" Cosmos said, as Usagi faded away into nothingness "You won't remember me until it is time to remember me." She finished sadly, as one by one she watched every single sailor scout, including Chibiusa and Tuxedo Mask slowly disappear just like Usagi.

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	2. Free Write - Prompt 31

_**(A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far! They mean a lot! Here is the next installment. Please enjoy! Please continue to review! ~The Rising Phoenix!~)**_

Usagi was dreaming. She had to be. She felt warm, safe, and didn't want to wake up.

"USAGI! You're going to be late!"

Usagi jolted up, looking at the alarm clock of her mother's voice. Just shy of 16, she still managed to sleep a lot, but it wasn't nearly to the degree she used to.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me sooner!" Usagi shouted as she quickly got dressed and raced downstairs.

"I tried dear, several times."

"And you continue to believe me when I say that I was getting up?" Usagi replied, running around, shoveling a quick bowl of oatmeal in her mouth.

"Usagi?"

"What?" Usagi replied, turning and hopping on one foot, trying to get her shoes on.

"Lunch." Ikuko replied with a smile, holding up her lunch bag.

"Thanks Mom. You're the best."

"It's April, the beginning of the school year. I'm not doing this for you in September, understood? You have through summer vacation to learn to be more self-sufficient." Ikuko said, only half serious, as she said the exact same thing last school year.

"Noted! Thanks Mom, bye!" Usagi replied as she raced out the door.

Between semesters in March, both Usagi and her parents had had enough of her grades and disinterest. With her willingness to not only to want to do better, but to take a few assessments (some more straightforward than others), Usagi was already showing great progress within the first month of the new academic year. She was more alert, more focused, and more interested in the material.

One good thing about being Sailor Moon, as Usagi raced down the street was that she was much more coordinated.

But Usagi still hated the cardio workout on a day where she was running late.

Making it to school just in time, Usagi breathed heavily, taking her seat in class and simply resting her head on her arms on her desk.

"If you're not careful Usagi, we're going to start calling you Haruka." Mina joked with a large smile.

"Yeah, and I don't think 'Ruka would be pleased, either." Makoto commented with a laugh, handing Usagi a bottle of water.

"Please…" Usagi started, before taking a large sip. "No one, and I mean no one, _except_ maybe you Mako, could rival 'Ruka for speed. I am not trying, trust me."

As they all stood in greeting to their instructor, the class began. They were reading Jane Austen's classic Sense and Sensibility.

Usagi will never know why, but she felt the need to pay attention when reading this book.

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~**_


	3. Villain - Prompt 14

**_(A/N: So because I feel that the last chapter wasn't as great (admittedly, it was a bit more filler than actual content), here is the next chapter! To the die-hard shippers, please forgive me. Please enjoy and please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

It had been almost two months since they started reading Sense and Sensibility. They weren't too far into the book yet, as there were many more writing assignments between readings.

Usagi and Mamoru who now at 17 ,had been steadily together for the past year. Additionally, Usagi's 16th birthday was quickly approaching.

So why did she decide to do _this_ _before_ then?

They seemed like the perfect couple. Any bickering they had was typical. Usagi was sometimes jealous, but overall very low-key. Not many things got under her skin.

But for Usagi, lately things within her seemed to shift. She just didn't feel the same about him anymore, and she couldn't understand why. Though her friends were not influential with regards to her feelings, she found herself spending more time with them, rather than Mamoru.

Usagi was nervous. She hated this. But it was something that needed to be done. However, Usagi couldn't answer why.

"Usagi? What's wrong? You seemed upset on the phone." Mamoru said, as he approached. He was concerned at hearing her when she called, but was hoping he could salvage whatever this was.

Even he noticed that they hadn't been spending time together lately, and he did miss her; missed them. No big deal. They all got busy and wrapped up within their own lives. But Mamoru remembered that her birthday was coming up soon. He wanted to spend some time together, maybe even catch a movie. He really didn't care, Mamoru just wanted to spend time with Usagi.

Mamoru moved to kiss Usagi, but she avoided his kiss to her lips, and instead, he wound up kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for meeting me." Mamoru noted her nervousness, as she continued to avoid his touch. She was being rather formal and to the point.

"I'm not sure how to say this but...I think...I think we need a break."

"What?" Mamoru asked, shock written all over his face.

Usagi felt terrible for blindsiding him like this.

"We need a break...Maybe need to break up completely."

"What are you talking about? Why? We are fine."

"That's just it Mamoru...We're not. I can't explain it, nor can I explain why not. I just…"

"Just what Usagi? What do you mean you can't explain why we're not fine? How long have you felt like this?"

"I'm not sure."

" _Usagi_!" She jumped at his angry tone and the glare that he held within his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't explain why aren't okay or how long you've been feeling that we need to break up?"

"I can't explain it, I can't tell you any specific reason why we need to break up, we just _do_."

Mamoru gave her another harsh glare.

"I, I had a dream-" Usagi started. She figured it was better than nothing. And it was the truth after all.

"People don't just break up because of a dream, Usagi! Dreams don't always mean something!"

While Mamoru's temper rarely flared, when it did come out, tread carefully. Fortunately, Mamoru was usually all talk, so Usagi really didn't have anything to fear other than the biting, cutting remarks that may come out of his mouth.

"You found me because of a dream!"

Mamoru opened and closed his mouth a few times, before shaking his head furiously. "No, _that_ was a memory. There's a difference."

"Then maybe I had a future - "

"A premonition? You're _not_ Rei, _or_ Michiru, Usagi. _You_ don't _have_ premonitions."

Usagi subconsciously drew her chin and head backwards while keeping it upright. That comment stung, as if she'd been slapped, or was avoiding a snakebite.

"But in my dream-"

"No. I'm not buying that. People don't break up without a good reason!"

Silence fell upon the two again. Usagi looked away. "I know…"

"Do you?"

"Mamoru, please…The only other thing I can think of is, well, I just don't feel the same about you anymore…" Usagi was feeling the tears begin to prick her eyes again, and immediately cringed.

This was _not_ how she wanted that to come out at all.

Usagi hated the myriad of emotions that crossed over his face, including heartbreak, anger, and maybe even resentment.

"You don't feel the same? That's _it_?! Usagi I have given you _everything_ and it's meant nothing to you!? I have searched for you over lifetimes, over reincarnations...What do you _mean_ you don't feel the same way about me anymore?...What about Chibiusa?"

Usagi looked away. She had indeed thought of Chibiusa. A lot. It was something that caused her great pain to have to knowingly push off, especially when she knew Crystal Tokyo was also at stake. Usagi shook her head. "I guess...She won't be born when she's supposed to right now…"

"When she's supposed to or _at_ all?"

"Mamoru-"

"By sacrificing _us_ , you sacrifice _her_. Do you _understand_ that?"

A wave of silence crashed itself into the conversation. Even the birds had stopped chirping.

Mamoru's glare had quickly changed into daggers.

Those daggers were quickly shredding her heart apart.

"I thought-"

"Thought _what_? That we could break up? Maybe never get back together again, yet still have her, some how, some way? Do you have _any_ idea how..." Mamoru shook his head almost in disgust, unable to finish his sentence. "You need to figure yourself out first, Usagi."

Mamoru turned on his heel and walked a few, cold steps away. "When the Usagi **I** fell in love with comes _back_ , let me know." Mamoru then stormed off, leaving an almost trembling Usagi leaning against the tree.

She knew he'd be hurt, but did not expect that level of anger.

Perhaps she was still a bit naive, and should have expected such anger from him.

Usagi certainly knows _she_ would have been that angry if Mamoru had done this to her without warning.

Usagi slid down, and sat at the base of the tree trunk, brought up her knees, and cried into her arms.

For the first time in her life, she felt like a true villain.

And Usagi still wasn't sure why.

* * *

 **Villain** \- Prompt #14

 _ **(A/N: For those die-hard shippers: Again, please forgive me. I can say that eventually, it will get better between the two. Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	4. Villain Rewrite - Prompt 14

**_(A/N: Hi everyone. This is a rewrite of the last chapter. The only reason I am not deleting that one is if you want, you can choose which version of Mamoru you prefer: The more intense one, or the softer one. I also realized that I was probably making him too harsh. And while I wanted a different spin on his reaction, I do like to keep relatively true to the characters (to a degree) and the harsher version of Mamoru wouldn't be like him. Hence therewerite. However,er IU want to still say thank you, thank you, thank you to all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! To the die-hard shippers, please forgive me. Please enjoy and please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

* * *

It had been almost two months since they started reading Sense and Sensibility. They weren't too far into the book yet, as there were many more writing assignments between readings.

Usagi and Mamoru who now at 17, had been steadily together for the past year. Additionally, Usagi's 16th birthday was quickly approaching.

So why did she decide to do _this_ _before_ then?

They seemed like the perfect couple. Any bickering they had was typical. Usagi was sometimes jealous, but overall very low-key. Not many things got under her skin.

But for Usagi, lately things within her seemed to shift. She just didn't feel the same about him anymore, and she couldn't understand why. Though her friends were not influential with regards to her feelings, she found herself spending more time with them, rather than Mamoru.

Usagi was nervous. She hated this. But it was something that needed to be done. However, Usagi couldn't answer why.

"Usagi? What's wrong? You seemed upset on the phone." Mamoru said, as he approached. He was concerned at hearing her when she called, but was hoping he could salvage whatever this was.

Even he noticed that they hadn't been spending time together lately, and he did miss her; missed them. No big deal. They all got busy and wrapped up within their own lives. But Mamoru remembered that her birthday was coming up soon. He wanted to spend some time together, maybe even catch a movie. He really didn't care, Mamoru just wanted to spend time with Usagi.

Mamoru moved to kiss Usagi, but she avoided his kiss to her lips, and instead, he wound up kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for meeting me." Mamoru noted her nervousness, as she continued to avoid his touch. She was being rather formal and to the point.

"I'm not sure how to say this but...I think...I think we need a break."

"What?" Mamoru asked, shock written all over his face.

Usagi felt terrible for blindsiding him like this.

"We need a break...Maybe need to break up completely."

"What are you talking about? Why? We are fine."

"That's just it Mamoru...We're not. I can't explain it, nor can I explain why not. I just…"

"Just what Usagi? What do you mean you can't explain why we're not fine? How long have you felt like this?"

"I'm not sure."

" _Usagi_!" She jumped at his angry tone and the glare that he held within his eyes. While Mamoru's temper rarely flared, when it did come out, tread carefully. Fortunately, Mamoru was usually all talk, so Usagi really didn't have anything to fear other than the biting, cutting remarks that may come out of his mouth.

"What do you mean you can't explain why aren't okay or how long you've been feeling that we need to break up?"

Mamoru let out a groan of frustration, more towards himself when he saw Usaig jump at his tone.

"Okay...Okay...Let's talk about this. I want to hear you." He leaned against a tree, his arms lightly crossed as he calmed down, and waited patiently.

Usagi remmend silent. He saw her pace, but still said nothing; avoided looking at him.

She opened and closed her mouth once or twice, trying o figure something out; an explanation of some kind. She sighed again.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, I can't explain it, I just can't. I can't tell you any specific reason why we need to break up, we just _do_."

Mamoru bowed his head..

"I, I had a dream-" Usagi started. She figured it was better than nothing. And it was the truth after all.

"People don't just break up because of a dream, Usagi...Dreams don't always mean something." Mamoru said quielty.

Usagi looked slightly hurt by his words. After a few more moments of silence, she spoke again. "You found me because of a dream..." She replied, almost tentatively.

Mamoru opened and closed his mouth a few times, before shaking his head again. "Usagi...that was a memory. There's a difference between memories and dreams." His tone was stead, but not nearly as angry as when he had started. But Usagi could tell the frustration still existed.

"Then maybe I had a future - "

"A premonition? Usagi...since when do you have those?"

Usagi chewed the inside of her cheek. She was running out of options.

"Usagi, are you okay? Did, did something happen at school or something? Did you hit your head in gym, or in battle and you didn't tell us? You're making no sense."

"That's just it, Mamoru...This, all of it...It does make sense, even when it doesn't. I can't tell you how though..."

Silence fell upon the two again.

"But how or even _why_ is that a reason to break up?"

Usaig refused to meet his gaze. "It's how I feel." She said softly.

She heard Mamoru begin to sigh and pace in frustration.

"Usagi...This isn't about how you feel...You're not being rational."

"Mamoru, please…The only other thing I can think of is, well, I just don't feel the same about you anymore…" Usagi was feeling the tears begin to prick her eyes again, and immediately cringed.

This was _not_ how she wanted that to come out at all.

Usagi hated the myriad of emotions that crossed over his face, including heartbreak, anger, sadness, and maybe even resentment.

"You don't feel the same? That's what you're going with?"

Usagi looked up, finally meeting his intense blue eyes. "It's how I feel, Mamoru. I'm sorry..."

Mamoru practically dismissed entire last part of her sentence. But he took a few moments, considering his next words.

"Usagi...I have given you _everything_ and it's meant nothing to you?" Mamoru's voice almost began to crack.

"I have searched for you over lifetimes, over reincarnations...What do you _mean_ you don't feel the same way about me anymore?...What about Chibiusa?"

Usagi looked away. She had indeed thought of Chibiusa. A lot. It was something that caused her great pain to have to knowingly push off, especially when she knew Crystal Tokyo was also at stake. Usagi shook her head. "I guess...She won't be born when she's supposed to right now…"

"When she's supposed to or _at_ all?"

"Mamoru-"

"By sacrificing _us_ , you sacrifice _her_. Do you _understand_ that?" His voice was firm.

A wave of silence crashed itself into the conversation. Even the birds had stopped chirping.

Mamoru's glare had quickly changed into daggers.

Those daggers were quickly shredding her heart apart.

"I thought-"

"Thought? Usagi, you still need to do some heavy thinking...You need to figure yourself out first."

Mamoru turned on his heel and walked a few, cold steps away. "When the Usagi **I** fell in love with comes _back_ , let me know." Mamoru then stormed off, leaving an almost trembling Usagi leaning against the tree.

She knew he'd be hurt, but did not expect that level of anger.

Perhaps she was still a bit naive, and should have expected such anger from him.

Usagi certainly knows _she_ would have been that angry if Mamoru had done this to her without warning.

Usagi slid down, and sat at the base of the tree trunk, brought up her knees, and cried into her arms.

For the first time in her life, she felt like a true villain.

And Usagi still wasn't sure why.

* * *

 **Villain** \- Prompt #14

 _ **(A/N: For those die-hard shippers: Again, please forgive me. I can say that eventually, it will get better between the two. Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	5. Prism - Prompt 1

_**(A/N: Thank you everyone for your continued support! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy, and please review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

Usagi slowly made her way home hours after Mamoru left her alone in the park. Her friends had called her to hang out, but she said she wasn't up for it today.

They heard the uncertainty in her voice, and asked her about it, but Usagi said she was okay.

When she got home, her mother offered her dinner. Claiming an upset stomach, Usaig declined and made the ascent up to her bedroom.

There, she laid on her bed and cried.

Cried for what she lost with Mamoru.

Cried for Chibiusa.

But also wondered if, at some point her tears were for something akin to not agreeing to what destiny has pre-planned for her with Mamoru.

Was she writing a new one for herself?

As her communicator beeped, Usagi almost didn't answer it. But if it was a youma, she'd have no choice.

However, she was surprised to see it was Pluto.

Even with that information, she still debated.

Why was Pluto calling anyway?

"Yes, Pluto?" Pluto noted the exhaustion on the girl's face, but didn't mention it.

"Usagi, what have you done?" Pluto asked calmly.

Usagi internally groaned. ' _Not now, Pluto. Please?_ '

Usagi didn't answer, but simply looked at her sadly.

"You broke up with Mamoru?"

Usagi felt like shrugging her shoulders, but didn't want to test the Time Gate lordess' patience.

"I did."

"Why, Usagi? What on Earth or the Moon would possess you to do such a thing?" Her tone wasn't accusatory, simply very curious.

"A dream. And yeah, I know. Mamoru already made it perfectly clear that dreams don't always have meanings. But this one meant something."

"How so?"

"I didn't know...I mean I can't explain what happened in it...Nothing really...It was like I was looking through something…"

"Go on."

"Pluto-"

"Please, Usagi. I want to hear it."

"So you can say you don't believe me and tell me I'm foolish and making the biggest mistake in all the worlds? No thanks."

"Usagi. Wait. No. I want to hear it, because I want to listen. Truly."

Usagi peered into the communicator at Pluto's garnet eyes.

She sat up in bed, against her headboard, curling her legs and the blankets around her.

"Well…" Usagi closed her eyes, as if to reimagine what little her dreams had been telling her.

 _Usagi was walking along a corridor of some kind. There, at first in white light stood a silhouetted figure. But Usagi ws still too far away, and the person stood either at a front or back-facing profile and was unable to tell if it was a man or a woman. The figure did not speak, move, beckon her closer, nor attempt to make her leave. Hearing an unidentified noise behind her, Usagi was distracted and turned. However, when she turned back, the white light behind the silhouetted figure was gone, and instead replaced with a rainbowed pallet of colors. The colors also hit the figure in front of them, but this only made them blend into the background further._

"I have no idea what it really means, Pluto. I just know I feel very strongly about this. I can't say how or exactly what I feel, other than to say it is the feeling that I know i"ve lost with Mamoru. I'm not sure that if I dream about it more, that it will tell me more; or if I don't get distracted by the noise, will that reveal more...But whatever it is...Good or bad...I think...I think it's supposed to be…"

"Says the girl who just changed her own destiny?" Pluto quipped with a sly smile, but it wasn't to be mean.

"Well aware Pluto…" Usagi said with slight annoyance.

"So, do you think it _could_ mean anything?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure, Usagi. I think the change from white to color may be quite significant. It sounds like you were looking through or at the end of a prism. Besides, colors are said to have meanings afterall. Goodness knows ours do. Let me think on it okay?"

"Sure. And Pluto? If you could keep this between us for now, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure. Okay, I have to get going."

"Pluto?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

"Thanks. For everything. And especially for listening."

"You're welcome. And Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what happened today. I know it must hurt."

"It does. Even if I caused it to myself. And thank you."

With that, Usagi and Pluto hung up, and Usagi found herself falling asleep.

* * *

Prism - Prompt #1

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	6. Disguise - Prompt 16

_**(A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Sorry it's taken a few days to get this up. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Please review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

Usagi kept to herself over the weekend, canceling her plans with friends. She simply wanted to stay home and mope over Mamoru.

What had she done?

She was a fool. A complete and utter fool.

Monday came much too quickly for Usagi. She didn't really want to face her friends, and their questions of why she had actually cancelled plans.

Fortunately school was rather uneventful.

That was until after school.

"Hey Usagi, want to come to the arcade with us, grab a bite to eat?"

Usagi shrugged. She didn't really feel like it, but did miss her friends.

"Sure."

"Maybe we can invite Mamoru and he and give Motoki some more company."

"Oh, um I think, he's busy...studying."

"Well, like Ami here, we should give him a break."

"Mina, no. Leave him be."

"Why, what's up? He tease you too much?"

"No Rei...Just please? Leave him alone."

"Why?" Rei, as they all were, were beginning to become suspicious.

"He said he needed time to study."

"That...While it _could_ be an excuse for him, doesn't sound like him." Mina replied again, whipping out her phone ready to call Mamoru herself.

"We broke up, okay!?" Usagi said, snatching Mina's phone away from her.

"What!? When!?"" Mina and, well all of them shouted in surprise.

Usagi sighed, a sad look crossing her face.

"Friday afternoon."

"Do I have to beat him up?"

"No Mako, but the sentiment is sweet. I was the one who broke up with him."

"Why did you go and do that, Usagi? Things were going great! Your bond was so strong."

Usagi sighed at Mina. "Things...They were fine, sure. But it wasn't enough."

An unidentifiable look crossed Mina's face. "You need to get back together."

"No Mina. No we don't."

"Why not?"

"Because...because I don't want to."

"But you must! What about Crystal Tokyo?"

"I don't know, Mina. Right now, it's on hold."

"Usagi, you can't just put your future on hold like that, especially where Crystal Tokyo is concerned." Ami replied.

"Well I am."

"You're making a mistake, Usagi."

"Mina, look. You may be the goddess of love, but you don't know everything okay? Not about me, not about my relationships, not about love. You may be close to all-knowing, but you're not."

Mina looked hurt, and sure Usagi felt bad, but needed to stand up for herself. "Things happen, maybe not how they should, or how _you_ might like to see them happen, but they do. _All_ the time. You need to be okay with that. You _don't_ get to dictate who I am to be with - even if the future is at stake or not." Usagi shook her head.

"This was a bad idea. I'm sorry guys, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Mina, if you change your mind at all, call me. But right now, I don't think we should talk about this anytime soon." With a sad, hurt look in her eyes, Usagi got up and left.

Walking swiftly, Usagi shook her head, unwilling to let her tears fall.

She got relatively far; the dense part of the park even, and sat herself under the large Oak tree.

"Usagi?" Usagi lifted her head to find a concerned looking Makoto and Ami.

"Usagi, what happened?" Ami asked, as they sat on either side of her.

Usagi gave Ami a pointed look. "No, I mean with Mamoru."

Usaig sighed. At this point she wasn't even sure anymore.

"Maybe Mina was right...Don't you dare tell her I said that."

"No." Came Makoto's strong voice after a slight moment of silence. "She wasn't right. You were. She doesn't get to tell you who to be with; none of us have that right."

A few moments of silence passed.

Usagi sighed again. Oh well. Her disguise of bravado was already fading, there was no use in keeping it up now.

"I followed how I felt. I'm not sure if I just destroyed my past, my present, or my future…"

"And that's not wrong, Usagi." Ami encouraged.

"But what if…"

"What if what you felt was wrong? I doubt it. You've always followed your heart and it has never lead us wrong." Makoto replied.

Usagi sighed. "Pluto said something similar when she called me last night."

"What caused your feelings to change Usagi?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know I don't feel the same." She wasn't ready to tell anyone else about her dream, as she did ask Pluto to keep their conversation to herself.

"People are compex. Feelings are even more confusing. Just keep doing what you do best and follow your heart." Makoto suggested.

"Thanks...That food offer still wouldn't be on the table by chance, would it?" Usagi asked.

Both Ami and Makoto laughed as they helped Usagi stand.

"For you? We're definitely splurging tonight."

Usagi gave a soft smile, as the three walked out of the park.

* * *

Disguise - Prompt #16

 _ **(A/N: Please review! Thanks! ~TRP~)**_


	7. Inner - Prompt 11

_**(A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews! Sorry the updates have been lacking lately. Real life has definitely been in full swing. Hopefully I'll be able to update a little more, but unfortunatley I cannot make any promises. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

 **Inner** \- Prompt #11

Usagi looked on in quiet contentedness. it was she, Ami, and Makoto. The three of them have always been close to basically everyone. Even when Usagi and Rei argue, they were still pretty close.

The three of them have been hanging out a lot lately. It was good. Usagi enjoyed each of their company. The two of them enjoyed hers and each others. They were a solid, united group.

Lately whenever Usagi met up with either Ami or Makoto, the other would already be there. The same could be said of she and Ami, and she and Makoto. Mina and Rei had distanced themselves a bit around Usagi, with Mina not ready to apologize just yet. It wasn't that anyone was taking sides, and fortunately it did not effect battle. Usagi understood that someone had to be in Mina's corner. Perhaps Usagi was proud, as she should have been - proud of herself for at least standing up for what she wanted in all of this, even if she was constantly questioning what that was.

But perhaps there was a pride within her that wasn't so good - the kind that only continued conflicts instead of helped end them. She didn't want to back down either. She felt she was right, with both her words to Mina (harsh as they were), and how she felt.

"Usagi? Hello?" Makoto waved a hand in front of Usagi.

They were all in the park, but the skies had clouded over.

"What? Oh, sorry." Usagi said, shaking her head clear.

"Where'd you go?" Makoto smiled.

"Sorry, just thinking. Hey, Ames, didn't you say thinking randomly is a good thing?"

"Sure, but not when it distracts you from your surroundings...Like when Mako saved you from that car."

Usagi blushed, groaning and covering her face. "Ami! I can't believe you said that!"

Ami chuckled, and Makoto laughed. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!"

"You forgot the first time we met?" Usagi asked, peeking out from her fingers. Makoto wasn't sure if she heard hurt behind her voice, but clarified. "No. Of course not. I actually thought it might have been when I saved you from those bullies. Either way, those aren't what I consider the first time we met."

"You don't?" Both girls asked.

"No. I consider the first time we met to be when you sat with me at lunch on my first day of school."

Usagi smiled. "Thanks Mako. You're right."

Ami smiled, looking between the two.

"And _you_ ; was in the arcade, but then again in class." Mako gave a friendly smile towards Ami, causing her to blush.

Ami had been doing that a lot lately, Usagi had observed. Usagi was amused, but at risk of embarrassing Ami further, declined to outwardly show it.

Makoto didn't seem to notice, her constantly friendly eyes sweeping over both of her friends.

Usagi let out a squeal as it began to rain.

"Come on, you guys. Let's get home." Makoto laughed as she pulled out a large umbrella, covering the smaller girls, as they raced out of the park.

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	8. Friendship - Prompt 28

**_(A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you've enjoyed so far. Here is the next chapter! Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)_**

 **Friendship** \- Prompt #28.

It had been two weeks since Usagi "needed a break" from Mamoru. Things were tense between the two, with Mamoru still frustrated because neither he nor Usagi herself really understood why she was feeling the way she was. After all, it wasn't anything that could be explained, or anything that Usagi could specifically pinpoint to as a reason why, other than she didn't feel the same way like she once used to.

It just was.

But for Mamoru, that wasn't good enough of a reason. To him, nothing could just be. There had to be a reason behind it.

And for this, during this time, Usagi really thought about things. She kept thinking of something, on the tip of her tongue, in the cobwebs and just barley at the forefront of her memory. But every time she tried to push it forward, or even relaxed enough, hoping the memory would come forward fully on it's own, it disappeared.

It was like Usagi wanted to recall a conversation she had.

But that was silly. How could she recall a conversation that never even happened? Past or present?

There was just no way.

It was a late afternoon on Friday. Usagi and Ami were at Usagi's house, for a rare movie splurge that was almost like pulling teeth for Usagi to get Ami to agree. They were up in Usagi's room, finishing off some popcorn.

Ami had seemed nervous; more than usual. Usagi instinctively knew that her confidences as Sailor Mercury could not help her here.

"Can we talk?" Ami asked.

"Always Ames. You know that. What's on your mind?"

"Well...When I'm not studying (I know, when is that exactly?) But when I'm not, I'm usually hanging out with you or the others…" Ami began to wring her hands, then pace.

"Ami?" Usagi was beginning to become concerned.

"Usagi...I thought about going to Michiru and Haruka, but I wanted you to be the first to know. You've been my best friend; my longest friend. And while I am not sure how to admit this out loud, I should just say it."

Usagi looked at Ami confused, but it wasn't a saddened confusion, for Ami seemed happy.

"Ami, relax. What is it? No matter what, I'm here for you."

"Well...I like one of our friends."

Usagi's eyes widened, a smile had graced her face in genuine happiness. She nodded for Ami to continue.

"Well..It's..It's Makoto."

Usagi hid her shock. "That's wonderful Ami. I'm so happy for you. Have you told her yet?"

"Oh no. You're the only person to know. I'm much too timid and intimidated to do that just yet. But...I think she might like me too..."

"Ami…" Usagi was speechless, and drew Ami into a hug. "She'll be lucky to have you. I'm happy for you, I want you to be happy. Both of you if that's what's supposed to be."

Makoto wasn't obvious after all. Surly she has already, or will soon figure out that Ami has feelings for her.

Ami heard the truth in Usag's words, and saw it in her eyes.

"Thanks Usagi. I knew you'd understand. Well, I better be off to the library to study. Who knows, maybe on the way there, or on the way home, I'll run into her." Ami smiled, as she was downright giddy at finally telling someone how she felt.

"Well, thanks again. Bye Usagi!"

"See you later." Usagi called softly as Ami walked out of her room.

Usagi waited until she saw Ami leave her house and walk down the sidewalk.

But she couldn't figure out why she started to sob, as if her entire heart just shattered into a million miniscule _sharp_ pieces.

What felt like an hour later for all Usagi knew or cared, was when Luna found Usagi still wedged between the side of her bed and the window.

"Usagi? Usagi what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go away."

"I live here. And no, you're not alright. What happened?"

'Nothing. I don't even know. Everything is fine."

"Stop lying, young lady." Luna missed the roll of Usagi's eyes.

She was too busy calculating who was physically the closest to Usagi's house.

' _Rei?'_

' _Hey Luna, what's up?"_

' _Can you come to Usagi's? She's very upset, but won't tell me why. And it's not about test grades. I'm thinking its about Mamoru, but she's mum on the issue._ '

' _Sure, I'll be right over._ '

Ten minutes later Rei arrived.

"Hey, what's a matter, Meatball head?" Rei earned a half-hearted glare.

Usagi sighed. "I'm sorry Luna wasted your time. I'm fine."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"Don't start."

"I'm not. Seriously, you look devastated. How come?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Well, what happened before to cause you to get upset?"

"I don't know...I don't really remember...It all just seems like a blur...And that's okay."

"Look Usa...I know you're missing Mamoru…"

"That's just it though...I don't. At least I don't think I do. Maybe I do and it's only hitting me now…"

Rei gently rested her head against Usagi's. "I'm sorry Usagi. I know breaking up with him must not have been easy."

Rei was right. It wasn't easy. But Usagi knew what made her upset, at least a little bit. She just couldn't figure out _why_.

Luna watched the two girls silently, as they remained in their own quiet comfort.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?

"Thank you."

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


	9. KittenBunny - Prompt 9

(A/N: Technically, this prompt is entitled "Bunny" but I am changing it to Kitten. It fits better. Please enjoy! Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! ~The Rising Phoenix~)

 **Kitten/Bunny** \- Prompt #9

Surprising Usagi, Ami decided to utilize the confidence that being Sailor Mercury gave her and told Makoto how she really felt. Usagi couldn't have been prouder of Ami.

It had only been two weeks since Ami had told Makoto how she felt, and while Makoto was flattered, she was honest with Ami.

Makoto admitted she wasn't sure how she felt, having never considered them together before. If Ami was willing, they'd try. Give things a month. No harm, no foul. A month. At the end of the month, Makoto would tell Ami how she felt; whether her feelings had indeed changed or remained the same. Ami, as logic was in her nature, thought that was a good idea. Both didn't want to hurt the other, and Makoto certainly didn't want to break Ami's heart.

Makoto at first considered two weeks, but both she and Ami wondered if that would be really long enough to make such a determination.

It had been two more weeks since Makoto and Ami decided to try things out. Usagi watched from afar. She had missed three straight days of school over the past week; her stomach often nauseas. Her mom had brought her to the doctor, but when nothing came back regarding a virus or infection, Usagi was sent back to school.

Usagi felt even worse as Mina, and after school, Mina and Rei fully encouraged, even egging on the two. Usagi remained supportive, but did not outright encourage them, other than doing what they felt was best for them, whatever that mean to them.

She was never sure why she was not as enthusiastic as she potentially should be.

Haruka and Michiru were nearing the group. They saw them all crowded on a bench: Rei, Mina, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto. Normally, this lineup or any combination of the five wouldn't matter or make a difference. But even Haruka and Michiru heard the news of Makoto and Ami beginning to date through Hotaru.

The older pair hung back, and watched the interaction. Ami and Makoto seemed more reserved; shy even. Rei and Mina were rather animated. But who really caught Haruka's eye, was Usagi.

She certainly was attentive; present in the conversation. She was even less animated than she used to be, but between Mina and Rei, then the responses of Ami and Makoto, it was like Usagi wasn't even there.

"What do you think Usagi? I think it'd be adorable. You two should go to the formal." Mina asked.

"Oh, well, it's up to you guys. Mina, I don't see why you're rushing this."

"Thanks Usagi." Makoto replied, with Ami nodding in agreement.

"How could you _not_ encourage this, Meatball head?" Rei aske, almost incredulously. "Normally, you'd be the first one jumping down all of our throats saying they need to do this or that."

Usagi shrugged. "Did you ever consider that this is new for them?"

Mina and Rei looked at each other. "We're sorry guys."

"It's okay. We're just taking things slow." Ami replied.

"What do you say we get some food? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved." Makoto said.

Haruka saw Usagi's smile actually reached her eyes this time. As the four got up, Haruka and Michiru watched as Ami tentatively grabbed Makoto's hand. She saw that Usagi watched as well, as if unable to rip her eyes away.

For anyone who didn't know the bunny, they wouldn't have noticed her smile ever so briefly falter. Had the others not been ahead of her, or paid attention, they would have seen it as well.

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"I know that look…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me, but I'll be back. I need to take Usagi somewhere." With that, Haruka raced forward; Michiru on her heels. "Hey Kitten, wait up!"

Usaig turned, as did the other girls, who smiled at seeing the older pair.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to steal Kitten from you, but I owe her for doing me a favor the other week. I promised I'd take her to do something fun, just us. I promise to bring her back later, and in one piece. Come on." Before anyone could reply, Haruka grabbed Usagi by the wrist and started running in the complete opposite direction.

"'Ruka! Haruka, wait!" Finally they paused around the corner of another building, Haruka letting Usagi catch her breath.

"What-what are you talking about? I haven't done you a favor...Do you need me to do one for you?"

Haruka stood, and shook her head.

Suddenly, Pluto appeared.

"What's wrong?" Usagi said, her breath immediately catching up with her, with her on her broach, ready to transform.

"Hello Usagi." Pluto replied in greeting. "What do you need, Haruka?"

"Huh?" Usagi looked at Haruka confused.

"Can you give us a private space to talk?"

"Sure." Before Usagi could question, within a blink of an eye, she and Haruka were in a beautiful, but modest room. Very lush with a comfortable couch, and comfort food.

Haruka sat down, and waited for Usagi to get her bearings.

"What are we doing here, Haruka? What is going on?" Usagi was in awe at the space; a mix of navy blue, gold, silver, and pink.

"What's on your mind?"

"What? Nothing."

"You need to talk."

"No. I don't. I'm fine. What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, moments ago."

Usagi whose back was towards Haruka as she looked around froze.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked hesitantly.

"I saw the look on your face...I saw you watching how Ami and Makoto interacted."

"So? I watch everyone all the time. I've become much more observant lately."

"Yes, you have. But that's not it. I know it, I can feel it."

"You're imagining things, Haruka."

"And your lying!"

"What would you know?" Usagi retorted with a glare.

"Usa, I'm not trying to fight with you. You're my sister, I love you."

"No." Usagi shook her head. "No pulling the big sister card on me."

"I just did." Haruka smugly replied, a challenge in her eyes.

Usagi sighed in frustration.

"Usagi, if you're not going to talk, then I want you to listen."

Usagi glared, but nodded for her to continue.

"You've been sick for three days straight, which never happens by the way. You've seemed down, and sad. And if you don't have a reason for it, I'm this close to calling it depression."

"I'm not depressed, 'Ruka. I'm just tired."

"I'm not so sure...You haven't hung out with any of us much lately. Neither the Inner or Outer Senshi outside of battle."

"So? I just need some time to myself is all."

"Since _when_? Usagi, you're naturally social and outgoing. You make friends with _anyone_ , or almost anyone, and there's very few people you do not like. And that includes Rei."

"She's still my friend."

"I know."

"But I saw you today. I saw you with the girls. You were there, you were smiling, but you weren't happy. At all."

"'Ruka, you're imagining things, still."

"And you're still lying Usagi. Come to think of it, you were the worst at the very end...When Ami and Makoto held hands."

Usagi refused to look at Haruka.

"How are we getting out of here? I want to go home, Haruka. Now. Pluto!"

"She's strictly under my request to respond only to me."

If she weren't her baby sister in her school uniform, or had she been in any other outfit, Haruka would have almost been intimidated by the harsh glare that Usagi sent her way.

At the exact same time Usagi sent her glare, Haruka came to the other half of her earlier realization.

"Kitten...You like Ami."

Haruka watched as Usagi began to shake. But she wasn't sure if she was angry or sad.

"And from the look I saw on your face when they did hold hands, you're stepping back for Ami; letting Ami go, so she and Makoto could be happy if they continue things."

Hearing Usagi choke back a sob made Haruka placed a hand on her shaking shoulder, only to draw her into a tight hug.

Coaxing her gently back to the couch Haruka sat, laying Usagi's head in her lap, gently combing her long blonde locks with her fingers as Usagi cried.

Now Usagi knew _exactly_ why she broke up with Mamoru. She didn't feel the same way about him anymore. She felt that way about another.

It was now she realized why she was so upset the day Ami told her that she (Ami) liked Makoto.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much…"

"Oh Kitten…"

"I want them to be happy, I want them to last. I really do…"

Haruka chewed her cheek. "But…?"

"How am I a real friend when I know I'll feel really happy if they don't?"

"Usagi...You're human. Jealousy...Well I suppose at 16 is somewhat normal."

"You didn't-"

"Nice try. We're not talking about me or Michiru here." Haruka cut her off quickly.

"I thought it'd be somewhat easy I guess...I thought I could just…"

"Bury your feelings until you forgot about them?"

"I was hoping…"

"Usagi, you are all heart and wear your emotions on your sleeve. Unfortunately, what you were hoping for is all but impossible."

" _Fantastic_."

Haruka outright laughed at her sister's choice in reply.

"But it _hurts_ , so much 'Ruka...If only I had said something earlier."

"I know it's not an easy thing to do...But why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't even know how I felt at the time! I didn't know anything. I just knew I didn't feel the same way about Mamoru. That ended in _disaster…_.But I didn't realize I liked her until right now; but in looking back I realized I started to have feelings when Ami told me she liked Makoto."

"What made you step back?"

"Besides not knowing how I felt? How can I fight for something I don't even _know_ what I'm fighting for? - Battles do _not_ count as proof, by the way."

Haruka nodded for her to continue.

"Because what kind of friend am I for being selfish? How could I dare break two hearts for the sole preservation of my own?" Usagi shook her head. "It's not fair. Love isn't….Love is just painful."

"Kitten...No…"

"Then _why_ , 'Ruka? Why any of this? It hurts so damn badly! Love is cruel."

"Usagi-"

"I wish I didn't bother paying attention to that damn book! All it is doing is making things worse!"

"Which one?"

"Sense and Sensibility. But I know why I did... because one needs both sense and sensibility, heart and mind to function, to navigate your world."

Haruka gave her a look and shrugged as if to say " _Sure, whatever you say_." Haruka then thought about the book.

"Ami is the mind….and, well according to you, I am the epitome of heart."

"There's nothing wrong with that Usagi…"

' _Wait, Ami?!_ '

"What a _sordid_ _curse_ to have."

"Wait, but if Ami and Makoto don't last-"

"I won't do anything to sabotage that!"

"I'm not _saying_ to do that Usagi. Listen to me. If, and IF Ami and Makoto don't last, for whatever reason, then you will be able to tell Ami how-"

"Ami?" Usagi shook her head. "'Ruka..I don't want Ami to get hurt in all of this either…"

"Then...Wait, you're not talking about Ami?"

Usagi looked at her as Haruka processed everything.

"Oh...Usagi...You're talking about…"

"Makoto." Her voice was a strained, squeaking, breaking whisper, as she collapsed again in Haruka's arms, crying once more.

 ** _(A/N: Please review! ~TRP~)_**


End file.
